Oni all Mine
by Jordan Elliot
Summary: They were careful, but not careful enough. So now there's a child in the life of the busiest man in Japan. SetoXIshizu
1. Deep Breaths

Ok... dont own Yu-gi-oh. But I do own a ring that Mokuba gave me when he proposed to me... .:smile:.

* * *

"Seto, we need to talk. NOW!" Kaiba looked up from his work at Ishizu Ishtar. Every time he saw her, it was like he was seeing her for the first time all over again. He loved that about her. 

"Ishizu, I appreciate the fact that you flew all the way here to spend to week with Mokuba and I. I was starting to miss you. But I have some work to do, so as soon as I get done, we can talk. Alright?" She gripped her hands tight at her side.

"You told me that yesterday, and the day before, and the day before. That's what you said the second I got off of the plane. Now you listen to me Seto Kaiba, I'm telling you, we have to talk, NOW." He looked at her, slightly surprised. She was never short with him. She was always punctual with her words, choosing them carefully, they sounded heavy, but those words were free flowing and light. They demanded attention, they demanded his attention.

"Alright Ishizu, I'm listening." He laid his pen down, looking up at her. She looked so tiny standing in the middle of the large office. He wanted more than anything to walk over to her and kiss her, feel her body against his, but this was not the right time for it.

"Seto… I…"

"I give you a chance to speak, and then you don't?"

"Shut up. This is hard." He sat at his desk and held his head up with one of his hands. She sighed and gathers her hands in front of her. "Seto… I'm-" His telephone rang, he of cores picked it up.

"Kaiba."

"Damn." She said, under her voice.

"No, I don't think that will be needed…"

"Relax." She said, calming herself down.

"Is that all?…"

"You can do this." She massaged her neck slightly, and then put one of her hands on her stomach, she smiled slightly. He hung the phone up and looked back at her.

"Sorry, stupid Americans, don't know how to do anything right."

"Seto, I love you." She said to him. He smiled slightly at her. "I think you're a jerk, I think you're a self centered fool. But I love you with all of my heart. But you already knew that didn't you?" He nodded. "And I want you to know, that I think you are an extraordinary human being." She walked toward him slowly.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. She felt a bazaar calming sensation coming over her body. She took and deep breath and spoke.

"Seto, I'm pregnant."


	2. Initial Shock

Ok... another chapter of this piece of crap story... .

Reading + Reviewing A very Happy Jordan Kaiba

* * *

The word shock did not apply. Kaiba was lying on the sofa in his office, starring up at the ceiling, shaking his head.

"No." He said.

"Seto." Ishizu said, sitting next to him.

"No." He closed his eyes, he didn't want to see her, he didn't want to see anything right now. "You can't be." She sighed.

"But I am Seto." She sat at above his head, her hands resting softly in her lap, her back perfectly straight.

"We were so careful. We made sure." He massaged the back of his neck, tightening his face up.

"Well Seto, mistakes happen. I guess we weren't as careful as we thought we were." He sighed. "I know that it is yours, you're the only one I have ever been with."

"Well." He said. "I don't doubt that fact."

"Seto, there is nothing that we can do about it now. I'm going to have this child, despite what you think. No matter what you say, I'm going to have it. But…"

"But?" He asked, looking up her.

"I want my child to have a father. I want my child to have you as a father. I'm not asking for anything, no money, nothing of that sort. All I want is for you to know that you have a child." He sat up and looked at her.

"And what do you believe that is going to accomplish?" She smiled.

"Seto, I know you, and I know that you will do what ever is right." She was right, and he knew it, there was no way that he could know about a child of his and ignore it. He just wasn't that kind of person. He had helped create this child, his human being, and he was going to do his part. He leaned into her, eyeing her stomach.

"How far along?" He asked her.

"Three mounts." She said. He extended his hand towards her stomach, she moved her hands and allowed his to place his hand over her slightly bulging stomach. She laughed slightly as he pressed in slightly.

"If feels weird, it feels hard." She smiled and nodded, placing her hand over his. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. But I would like to have a boy." He shook his head.

"No, I've done the boy thing, I'd much rather have a girl." He tilted back their hands and kissed her stomach. "Do your brothers know?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I only found out a week ago. I'm not showing to much, but I think they know that something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, it's just something different, something unexpected. Nothing is wrong." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She tried to back away from him, but he kissed her anyways. "So, what do we do now?" He asked her.

"Well, Normal pregnancy stuff I guess, I don't know, I'm new at this." She said smiling. She looked at him. "Seto, you will make a wonderful father." He sighed.

"A half of me running around, can you imagine that?"

"And the other half me, scary isn't it?" He nodded. The thought really did scare him. Shivers ran up his spine as he had a flash of a little raven haired girl with Big blue eyes, holding a blue eyes plushie, an evil looking little smile spread across her face.

"Oni." He said.

"Huh?"

"Her name, Oni. I read it in a story once. I like that name."

"And if it's a boy?" He shook his head.

"Its not going to be a boy, I know." She smiled.

"Sounds like something you would say." He kissed her stomach.


	3. Only Child

Like... I never write anymore... sorry kids. I'm a failure.

* * *

Mokuba was an only child. Yes, he had a brother. His brother was his best friend, but his brother was more a parent than a brother. Kaiba Only had one brother so he only had one son, one child, Mokuba.

Kaiba stood on the steps of the mansion, Ishizu at his side. He was worried, he didn't know what was going to happen.

"He'll be ok." She said simply to him.

"I'm glad you think so." Kaiba knew exactly how Mokuba would take it, and it scared him. They had talked about it before. Just them two for the rest of forever. No one to get in the way of there big plans. As far as Kaiba knew, Mokuba didn't even know that they were romantically involved. He thought they were friends he thought they enjoyed each other's company. Mokuba thought that Kaiba didn't want a woman, he liked being alone. Mokuba thought that he was the only companion that he would ever need.

Mokuba sat playing one of his video games in the living room. Kaiba twitched slightly as he noticed a can of pop on the coffee table with out a coaster. Ishizu coughed slightly to get his attention and Mokuba jumped a foot in the air.

"Oh hey guys!" He said standing up. Kaiba stood silent and motionless looking down on the developing ring on the table. Mokuba rolled his eyes and places the tile coaster under his drink. "Happy?" Kaiba nodded.

"Mokuba, We need you to sit down." She said. He cocked his eyebrow slightly and sat down, allowing them to set on either side of him. He picked up his video controller and continued to play.

"Mokuba please put that away." Kaiba asked him.

"Hang on, let me got to the next level." Kaiba waited of a few second as Mokuba continued to play.

"Mokuba."

"Hang on Seto." On one swift movement of his wrist he jerked the controller out of the game console and sets the small black box off the top of the entertainment center and onto the floor, splitting it in half. "Damn it Seto!" He growled getting off the Sofa, kneeling by the broken electronic.

"I told you to stop."

"Well you didn't have to break it!" He held it up slight like a baby kitten. "I got this for my birthday."

"Mokuba, would you stop worrying about that stupid thing?"

"You killed it." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"I'll buy you a new one, how about that?" Mokuba nodded, whimpering slightly. He stood up and looked at the both of them.

"Wait…" He said slightly. "What are you doing here?" He asked her. She sat silently, looking at Kaiba.

"Mokuba, I need you to sit down." He tilted his head slightly.

"Is everything ok?" Kaiba sat, looking at him. "Nii-sama?" Kaiba took a deep breath.

"Ishizu and I are having a baby."

Kaiba had been with his brother since the day he was born. They had been through everything together. He had seen nearly every emotion that had ever flashed across the boy's face. But he had never seen this look. He had never heard a sound like that either. It made his blood curl just to think about it.

"NO!"

"Mokuba." Ishizu tried to comfort him.

"NO, NO, NOO!" Kaiba just let him rant, he let him scream. "How the FUCK could you do this to me?"

"Language Mokuba." He said.  
"I DON'T CARE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"To you? What have we done to you?" She asked simply.

"Oh I don't know, ruined my life! How's that sound?"

"Mokuba, its not that big of a deal."

"It's a BABY!" He growled as he flung himself down on one of the other sofa and kicked slightly. "How could you do this to me?"

"We didn't do anything to you." Kaiba said.

"We don't have TIME for a BABY!" The single word 'baby' made shivers run down his spine.

"Mokuba, this isn't about you at all." She said. Kaiba remained silent. He knew that no matter hat he said, Mokuba would not listen.

"No, it was gonna be me and Seto forever, and the you came along, and now this?" He rubbed his head slightly.

"I'm not taking your brother away from you Mokuba, that's the last think I want to do, believe me. So don't think of this as that, think of it as an addition." A silence fell over the group. Mokuba was thinking.

"Well I thought it was fine just the two of is thank you." He got up and walked out of the room.

"Mokuba!" He went after him. "Come back."

"You know… I would have liked a fair warning about you guys." He said, standing in the door of his room.

"I know, I should have told you." Mokuba thought for a moment.

"Its ok, I don't tell you about a lot of things, things like this." Kaiba was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a girlfriend." Kaiba had never been more hurt by anything in his entire would. As much as Kaiba meant to Mokuba, it was a small comparison to what Mokuba meant to him. The fact that he had gone else ware to find company destroyed him.

"Your too young."

"I'm 14 Seto. I don't know if you've looked at me lately, but I'm not a kid anymore." Kaiba looked at his brother. He looked at him all the time. But this time he really looked at him. The broadening features on his face and body, he was a teenager now.

"I'm sorry Mokuba. He just walked into his room, disappearing into the dark.


End file.
